Narriors
by Kairii Kuchiki
Summary: This is my own story of clan cats except they are Naruto characters turned into cats. Suckish summary I know but pleaze read! :
1. Chapter 1

Narriors Clans

**LeafClan**

Leader- Goldenstar- blonde she-cat with a dab of black on her forehead.

Apprentice- Blossompaw

Deputy- Toadfur- reddish fur tom who can swim well and is friends with toads.

Apprentice- Sunpaw

**Warriors**

Red-Eye- white tom with a blue- eye and a red- eye.

Apprentice- Shadepaw

Smokefur- gray tom who survived all fires in LeafClan.

Apprentice- Shadowpaw

Rosefur- vivid red she-cat with gray paws and gray tip of tail.

Maplefoot- short-haired tom with black fur and orange splotches.

Apprentice- Brackenpaw

Oaktail- brown tom with a red tipped tail and paws.

Apprentice- Inkpaw

**Apprentices**

Shadowpaw- brown haired tom who watches shadows/clouds. Very lazy.

Blossompaw- unusual pink fur she-cat with bright green eyes.

Shadepaw- black tom with a gray belly.

Sunpaw- orange with yellow splotches tom. Has too much energy.

Brackenpaw- long brown fur tom. More responsible than other cats.

Inkpaw- black fur tom with no personality.

**Medicine Cat**

Specklefur- white she-cat with black and brown blotches.

**Queens**

Frosttail- gray she-cat with a love for all kits.

Bluestream- bluish silver she-cat.

Morningsun- orange she-cat with yellow paws.

**Elders**

Hawkeye- brown tabby tom who lost an eye from a hawk attack.

**SandClan**

Leader- Mudstar- dirty blonde tom with brown paws.

Deputy- Twitterfoot- light brown she-cat with darker flecks.

**Warriors**

Lightningpool- blonde she-cat who can run the fastest in all clans.

Thornclaw- dark brown tabby tom with sharp, long claws.

Shorttail- light brown tom with a short tail due to a battle with AkatClan.

Duststripe- blonde tom with a dark stripe on his back.

**Apprentices**

Redpaw- red tom with light brown paws.

Tarpaw- black tom with blonde paws.

Windpaw- blonde she-cat. Can tell when the next storm is coming.

**Queens**

Desertwind- blonde she-cat with darker flecks.

Tumblefur- dark brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Elders**

Ashfoot- gray tom oldest cat in SandClan.

Cloudstripe- white she-cat. Sister of Ashfoot.

**SoundClan**

Leader- Snakestar- black tom with white belly and paws.

Deputy- Snowstorm- white tom with gray circles around eyes, looks like glasses.

**Warriors**

Bloodclaw- red tom with long claws.

**AkatClan**

Leader- Flamestar- orange tom with dark eyes.

Deputy- Weaselfur- black tom with gray belly and one paw is gray too.

**Warriors**

Oceanheart- unusual blue tom that loves to swim and eat fish.

Bluerose- bluish silver she-cat

Bloodtip- white tom with red tip of tail.

Darkstorm- black tom with darker flecks.

Tigerstripe- orange with black stripe tom.

Redtail- red tom with dark red tail tip.

Claypelt- blonde tom with dark blonde paws.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Goldenstar don't be afraid this will be the future," the other cat in front of the blonde she-cat said. "I don't get it why will this be the future!" Goldenstar replied to her ancestors. "Remember, " the other cat began, "only light, darkness, earth, and air can save our clan." The cat then starts to vanish. "Wait!" Goldenstar exclaimed._

Goldenstar woke up with a jolt. _"only light, darkness, earth, and air can save our clan." _she thought.

"Goldenstar wake up!" a white tom with a red eye yelled.

"Yes Red-Eye?" she asked.

"Weaselkit vanished!" "What!" Goldenstar followed Red-Eye to find the missing kit. They and a few other cats caught a glimpse of something. "Weaselkit come back!" Goldenstar exclaimed giving chase. She suddenly found another cat with an orange pelt leading Weaselkit away. "He's with a rogue!" The rouge suddenly turned around and attacked her taking away one of her lives. The rouge and Weaselkit then vanished into the undergrowth. "Weaselkit!" the kit's mother Frosttail screamed for her first and only kit she had.

* * *

Hope you like this story. I just love the Warrior series. Oh yeah if you can guess which cats are who in the Naruto series and name 'em you get a prize. Except Loko Chocolate she knows everyone already(goes to the same school.) Good Luck! Beware: some cats are not in the Naruto series.

Love: Kiki ^_^


	3. The Real Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Shadowkit you're going to be late!" Sunkit exclaimed having his sunny pelt shine in the sun.

"Yeah, yeah Sunkit just let me sleep for 5 more minutes." Shadowkit said yawning.

"But Shadowkit all the other kits are there already. If we miss this then we won't become warriors until the next moon." Sunkit whined. Shadowkit then hopped up.

"Well why didn't you say so!" Shadowkit exclaimed as the two kits ran out of the nursery into the LeafClan camp. The two kits sat by their littermates.

"What took you guys so long?" Blossomkit asked.

"Sorry sis, we were tired," Shadowkit explained.

"_We_, it was _you_! You bag of crowfood!" Sunkit explained. "Shh_!_" the other kits shushed Sunkit. Then suddenly Goldenstar appeared on top of the tall rock all leaders sit on for announcements.

"As all of you heard a new clan have moved into the forest. Instructed by StarClan of course. They're called AkatClan and may pose as a threat to us in the future. The fire we had here also caused many problems, for example prey was scarce and most of our elders died in it, but everything's is going smoothly. Now for the real business this meeting was called for. These kits are all now ready to be given their apprentice names to become warriors in the future. May StarClan give you your name. Will you all please come up here for your warrior names. Shadowkit you shall be known as Shadowpaw, and one by one the kits got their new apprentice names.

"Oh my gosh this is so cool! Right Shadepaw?" Sunpaw asked happily.

"Yeah it is," Shadepaw answered smoothly.

"Okay now to get your mentors. Inkpaw will you come up here?" The smooth, black tom came up. "Your mentor will be Oaktail." Oaktail walked to his apprentice nudging him, but Inkpaw stood still. Oaktail gave a little sigh. "Shadowpaw your mentor shall be Smokefur." Smokefur took a seat by his new apprentice and flicked him with his tail. "Shadepaw your mentor is Red-Eye." Red-Eye sat by Shadepaw, and Shadepaw stared at his red eye. "Sunpaw your mentor will be Toadfur." _Toadfur! I can't believe it my mentor is the deputy!_ Sunpaw thought with delight. _Now I have a better chance of becoming the leader!_ Toadfur sat by Sunpaw nudging him with delight. "Now Blossompaw, you will be my apprentice." Blossompaw sat by Goldenstar and looked very proud of her good work. She was a kit that caught two mice that escaped into the camp.

"Blossompaw that is so cool! We must be the best apprentices now," Sunpaw exclaimed.

"Shush! Sunpaw the others are looking at us now," Blossompaw motioned with her tail to the others.

"Oh." Just then two cats came back battered, and bleeding.

"Maplefoot, Brackenpaw, what happened?" Goldenstar asked.

"It's AkatClan they're on our territory!" Maplefoot answered.

"What! Okay Toadfur, Smokefur, Red-Eye, come with me!"

"Can I come?" asked Sunpaw.

"No Sunpaw I'm sorry you can't." Goldenstar and the others ran as fast as they can.

"Don't worry Sunpaw everything will be okay," Blossompaw told him.

"Yeah Sunpaw," Shadowpaw said. "Come on sis it's our turn to watch the kits."

"Okay I'm coming!" Blossompaw and Shadowpaw then left for the queen's den.

* * *

Okay I'm done yay!

Just to let you know I do not own Naruto or Warriors. But I do have this cookie! ^.^

Keep reading or you'll make me sad.


End file.
